Forbidden Love
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: It was a forbidden love. Together they would only cause more darkness. Robin x Raven ReadReview. Oneshot.


**I'm writing this story to prove to someone that I am capable of writing stories without Starfire and Robin as a couple. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**A.U-If any readers of my other stories happen to read this, don't worry, I haven't betrayed you guys. Like I said, this is to prove to somebody I am capable of doing it.**

----------------------------------

**Forbidden Love**

**--------------------------------------**

**Robin's **pov

I couldn't help but watch her as she meditated. There was something fascinating about the way she sat there, completely absorbed in herself, oblivious to the world around her. Her purple hair blowing in the breeze was all it took to get me aroused and I was using all my strength to not walk up and touch her. I didn't though, Raven and my love was forbidden. I was dark, and she was darker. Together we would only cause more darkness, but, that didn't mean I couldn't stare at her.

"Friend, Robin, what are you looking at?"

I heard my best friend's voice in my ear and I turned to face her. Over the past years she has been with us she's grown to be a sister to me, as well as the other guys on the team.

"Uh, nothing," I couldn't let her know I was looking at Raven. Knowing Starfire she'd tell everyone, or try and hook us up, "Just the water." I lied.

"Yes, the water is the fascination."

I had to laugh at her usage of language," You mean it's fascinating, Starfire."

"My apologies."

"It's fine." My gaze drifted back to Raven. Damn, she was gorgeous. She must be the hottest daughter of a demon in the world.

"Friend, you are doing the staring again. Do you find something fascinating about, Raven?"

"Yea---uh no. I told you, I was just watching the water."

Starfire sighed, giving up in pressuring me, which I was thankful for. Once again, I was staring at the half demon. I could hear Starfire and Beast Boy laughing somewhere behind me, but it was like I was in a dream.

"Why are you staring at me?" the sweet monotonous voice was heard directly in front of me. When did she get there?

"Uh..." I mumbled dumbly.

"Uh huh..." impatience was clear on her face.

"I was looking at the, erm, water."

"Nice try. That one may have worked on Starfire but I can tell when somebody is stareing at me."

"I wasn't staring at you!"

"I can read your mind."

Sweat dripped down my forehead. I had been caught.

"I, uh, you see, sorry."

Raven looked angry for a moment, but then it vanished as quickly as it had came, "Don't be."

Unexpectedly, Raven rose onto her toes, gave me a quick peck on the lips and teleported away. Probally to her room, leaving me standing in shock, confusion, and joy.

"Dude! Did Raven just kiss you?" The green changelings voice broke through my state of bliss.

"I don't know."

"She did ya'll! Raven kissed Robin," Cyborg punched me in the arm, "way to go man!"

I felt Starfire's arms around me in a bone crushing hug, "I congratulate you."

"Thanks." I gasped, attempting to breath.

I was still staring at the hallway when the other Titans moved away from me, the initial happiness of everyone worn out and gone. I was arguing with myself, should I go after her and risk her being mad? Or, should I stay here and never know what could have happened? I decided to go after her. I walked up to her room, hesitating briefly before knocking on the door.

It slid open a crack and Raven's head poked out, "what?"

"I..uh..can I..."

Raven's door slide all the way open and I got my first real look at Ravens room, "Come in?"

"Yeah."

"You have such a way with words," Raven stepped aside, letting me do what only two other people in the tower had done, without her consent. I looked around the gray room. Books adorned the walls, a bird raven hung from the ceiling, and her bed was in the center, the head bored against the wall.

"I know it's creepy."

The tone of Raven's voice caused me to look up.She sounded sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Raven said quickly, hiding from me the emotions that she rarely shows.

I walked up to her and put my finger under her chin, lifting it so she'd be eye to eye with me, "Don't tell me nothing."

"Why do you think I would tell you what is bother me?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I don't know why."

"Don't tell me you don't know." Raven was beginning to sound angry, but I wasn't afraid of her.

A smile broke onto my face, "Don't tell me nothing is bothering you."

Raven furrowed her brow and glared at me, "It's nothing that concerns you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" a light exploded from somewhere in the hallway and I knew I was angering her.

"Fine. Then I guess you just will never find out why I think you would tell me."

"I guess I won't."

I turned and began walking toward her door. I was about to emerge when I felt a hand grab my wrist, "stay."

"So now you want me?"

"Just get in the room."

I gave into her and stepped back inside. She pointed toward her bed, so I sat down.

"Tell me why you think I'd tell you and I'll tell you whats bothering me."

"Promise?"

"Whatever."

I sighed, preparing myself for what I was about to say, "I think..."

"Spit it out." Raven's voice was harsh, but I could hear the curiousness of what I was about to say."

"I think you would tell me because I love you." There, I said it.

I waited for a light to blow up, or worse, I waited for _me_ to blow up, but nothing happened. I dared to meet the girl's eyes and I was surprised to see they were softer then usual.

"Okay, I told you. Tell me."

"You what?" Raven asked, not believing the words that came out of my mouth.

"Love you." I said again, how many times was she going to make me say this?

It might have been my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw her lean toward me slightly. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes I knew it wasn't my imagineation. Raven's lips were only inches away from mine. As if her lips were magnetic I was drawn toward her, and our lips touched in an innocent yet dark kiss. We broke away only minutes later,although it seemed much longer.

"You never told me what was bothering you." I whispered, still out of breath.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Raven leaned toward me again.

"It does to me."

"I thought you didn't love me, when I loved you." Once again Raven and I were locked in a kiss. As we explored our new feeling for each other I began to think.

Yes, we were dark. Yes, together we would only cause more darkness. And, yes, our relationship was forbidden. But, who hasn't heard of the hero's breaking the rules for once?

----------------------------------------

If that was bad, and Raven and Robin were completely out of character, I'm sorry. It is my first story having them as a couple. Don't expect more of these. If enough of you think this story is good and want me to write RxR, I'll consider it. Review if you liked it. Criticism except.

**-Rinalasha-**


End file.
